


Rainy Days Aren't Fun

by PeanutButterGamer



Category: NormalBoots, PeanutButterGamer - Fandom, ProJared - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterGamer/pseuds/PeanutButterGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin tries to get Jared to go out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days Aren't Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad story, "PeanutButterGamer x ProJared One Shots"! Go over to my Wattpad to see more!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/PeanutButterGamer

_Jared's POV_

Today was a slow day, nothing much was really happening. I was waiting for a new video to upload, and it's taking forever. Why? I don't know why, do not ask me. Maybe it's my Wifi or something, I do not know. Maybe, it's because I'm using the same Wifi as someone else who is trying to upload a video, in crappy Wifi. Oh, Austin, why must you do this to me?

As I was not so patiently waiting, there's a knock on the room I am in. It is probably Austin, but I don't know why he's knocking. I know it's him, he knows it is me. I just don't understand him sometimes.

"Austin, I know it's you. You can come in, unless you're naked. If you are naked, you can come in when you have clothes on." I told him. As amazing as naked Austin is, I do not want it now. All I want is this video to upload. Ugh, why must it take so long? Stupid Austin, doing the same thing as me at the same time.

"Why can't I be naked?! It's my apartment too, you know! I will walk into that room, and strip, just I can bother you. Oh! And put something somewhat descent on, we're going out!" Austin yelled. I mean, I would understand him yelling, if he was across the apartment, but he is legitimately right behind a door, that is not very thick (just like his dick). Did he say we were going out though? Oh hell nah, I am not going out. Too many...people. Too many judgmental people.

"Austin whatever-the-rest-of-your-name-is, you are not coming in here and stripping. Although I am dressed quite nicely, in my opinion, I am not going out. I am not in the mood to leave. And besides, it's going to start raining later, I don't want to get caught in the rain with you, you get all grumpy and stuff." I started. Is it bad that I do not remember the rest of Austin's name? Yes? Oh well, I honestly do not care, at this moment. It is not very important at this moment in time right now. Also, have you ever seen a Austin with wet hair? No? Lucky you. It's so disgusting. I don't want to talk about it.

"Aw, who cares if if rains? If it does, it does! If it doesn't, it doesn't," Austin asked, then a second after, he also asked, "Do you not remember my last name, Jared? It's so easy to remember! Unlike your last name, with too many letters and is too complicated to pronounce! I don't even know two spell it, and I was the Spelling Bee Champion in the third grade!" My last name isn't that bad, it is only Knabenbauer. Not that bad, right? At least, I didn't think it was that bad, I've had it all my life.

"My last name isn't that bad, babe, it's only Knabenbaur! And I care if it rains, and my decision is final, I'm not going out today, and you cannot change my decision. I will only go outside by force. Please do not go the force route, or I will be mad at you." I stated angrily.

I remember the one time Austin did go the force route. It was about two months ago, and we were in the same situation. Austin wanted to go out for a walk, which I didn't want to go on. I told him I'll only go out if you drag me out by my jacket., and he did. I'm still mad at him for that, it poured that day. We were both soaked, and I didn't talk to Austin for three days. The only reason I said something was because he had almost got rid of my Monster Hunter games, no one, I mean no one touches my Monster Hunter games.

"Okay, sorry dear, maybe another day?" Austin asked quietly. Oh God, now I feel bad. Oh God, someone please send help. He does this to me all the time, and I feel bad, all the time. Not this time though, I'll be strong.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? It isn't supposed to rain!" I replied. Wait...oh shoot. I was not supposed to do this. I was not to reply with me saying another day. Oh my god, I am so stupid. I do this every time, when I know I shouldn't. I have done this like five times already.

"Really?! Thank you so much Jared! I love you, babe!" Austin exclaimed. Oh great, tomorrow should be fun.

**Time skip to "tomorrow"**

The date was nice, at first. We went to the zoo, which was a pleasant surprise, I have not been to a zoo since I was a kid. We saw a bunch of animals, which was fine, I like animals.

There we so many children, hundreds of them. I mean, why would there not be children? It is a zoo, after all. Also, some of the animals were stanky. Like, no thank you. I know elephant shit smells really bad, but why can you not get Febreeze and spray it everywhere? Or can you not get candles? You are a zoo, I would think you have a lot of money.

In the end, I will keep talking to Austin, only because I love him. I give this date a seven out of ten.


End file.
